Jess Day
Jessica Day, or more commonly known as Jess, is the main character of New Girl. She is a bubbly young woman in her late 20's who is trying to find herself after a shocking breakup with her boyfriend, whom she caught cheating. She has been a teacher since 2006 and she loves to play the handbells. Jess enjoys crafting, but doesn't have much time for it anymore. She also loves writing Nancy Drew fan-fiction. She needed a new place to live, so she moved in with three men named Nick, Schmidt and Winston. Her best friend is a super model named Cece. History After coming home early from work one day, Jess discovered that her long-term boyfriend Spencer was cheating on her. She left all of her things at his house and moved in with her best friend Cece. She got tired of the model lifestyle and went to craigslist to find new roommates. She was accepted into the apartment of Nick, Schmidt, and Coach, only after they discovered that she had model friends. She showed major signs of depression while she watched dirty dancing. The guys took her out for a rebound date. She met a man who stood her u entering her new apartment]]p named Peter. When the guys found out, they rushed to her side at a public restaraunt and sang to her. After getting a new roommate, the guys grew tired of Jess not having anything to wear. Jess even had to wear clothes from Schmidt's old girlfriend pile. With help from the guys and Cece, Jess managed to take all of her things from Spencer's house. Nick later conviced Jess to be his date for a wedding, at which his old girlfriend Caroline would be attending. Jess tried on several dresses before Nick and Schmidt decided on the "slutty" one. She made Caroline jealous, pleasing Nick. However, Nick almost hooked back up with Caroline. Luckily, Jess was able to stop them. A depressed Nick then became intoxicated. She along with the rest of the group did the chicken dance. One day, Jess walked into Nick's room and saw his penis. She giggled and ran out. This embarrassed Nick, such to the point that he couldn't have sex on his date with Amanda. Jess talked to Cece about it, and was told to let Nick see her naked. She ran into his room in nothing but a robe. Little did she know that Nick was coming home with someone. Nick and Amanda began to make out. Jess tried to sneak out, but was caught by Amanda. Her robe fell off and Nick saw her in the nude, making the experiance even. showing some affection for each other]] Cece became intoxicated at a club after breaking up with her boyfriend. She called Jess to come and get her. Jess took Cece back to the apartment, where Cece began to dance with the guys. Jess made a bed for her on the couch and went to bed. The next morning, Cece convinced Jess that Nick liked her. She then spent the entire day trying to figure it out. After discovering that her fellow teacher Paul would not be celebrating Thanksgiving, due to his grandmother dying, she invited him over to celebrate thanksgiving with the guys. She and Scmidt made a dreadful thanksgiving meal, which was interrupted due to a fire. The gang then celebrated in a neighbors apartment, only to find her dead. The gang then went to black friday at best buy, where Jess and Paul skipped away into the street. Jess later had to teach a group of misfits how to play the handbells, only to be outshined by Winston, Who had never played them before. She convinced Winston to help her teach them to play. He agreed and they went to a contest. Personality Jess is a quirky and bubbly woman. Jess is not like other people, she is herself, or different, in a g , Schmidt, and Winston]]ood way. She is caring and thoughtful of others especially when she wants to reconcile with them. Trivia *Jessica Day is portrayed by Zooey Deschanel . *Jess appears to be a fan of family films such as "An American Tail," and musicals such as "Dirty Dancing." *Jess has a tendency to sing what she wants to say, instead of just saying it. She is shown to do this more often if people try to get her to stop. *Jess has a signature giggle which she does whenever she sees something hilarious. Quotes *(To Spencer:) "I'm doing sexy things with the pillow." *(To Schmidt :) "Pink wine makes me... slutty." *(To Spencer:) "Suck it, Mr. Krabs." *(To :) "We're gonna have a Jam-sess" *(To :)'' "Oh my God, bubbles."'' Relationships Cece Cece is Jess's best friend. They met when they were young. Jess shared all her secrets with Cece, but Cece hasn't shared all her secrets with Jess, such as sleeping with Schmidt and going to the movies with Jessica P. They're always there for eachother. Cece gives Jess advice on romance and her life in general. Nick Another of Jess' roommates, along with Schmidt and Winston. They met in the Pilot episode. Jess thinks Nick makes a turtle face and usually never smiles. Many fans like the idea of Nick and Jess together. They seem to have some romantic interest in each other. Nick got protective of Jess when their landlord came over to fix things in the apartment, thinking he wanted to sleep with her. In the season finale, Jess tells Nick that she wants him to be happy, and that she'll be okay because she met 'him. '''Their relationship is often displayed as complicated. In the episode ''Fluffer, Winston accuses Nick of being Jess' emotional fluffer, or her "boyfriend without the rewards". The two later agree that they are friends who are sometimes attracted to each other, and that they don't want to be told what they can and can't do together by other people. Schmidt Schmidt and Jess live in the same loft together as roommates. They are good friends and help eachother out when needed. On Thanksgiving, Schmidt helped Jess cook the turkey, first attempting to put it in the oven. In The Story Of The 50, it's Schmidt's 29th birthday, and his party was going to be cancelled until Jess helped out and got a party bus for him. In the end, Schmidt tries to kiss Jess, but she backs away. He uses an excuse telling her there was fluff on her face. Winston Jess and Winston live in the loft with Nick and Schmidt. They met in the 2nd episode, Kryptonite, when he came back to live with Nick and Schmidt, not knowing she would be there. He was surprised to see her when she made him breakfast and woke him up singing "I'm Jeeeeeeesssss!". They became good friends. He told her he hadn't told the guys, but he loved bubbles in Wedding. Coach Jess and Coach were only roommates in the first episode, Pilot. He tried to help her from her heartbreak by telling her "Stop it! Stop it!" but it didn't work.Although they were only in one episode together, they seemed to become friends. Spencer Spencer is Jess' ex-boyfriend. They were together for six years, until Jess found out that Spencer was cheating on her when she came home from work early to surprise him, naked. She immediately moved out and into Cece's apartment, before moving in with the guys. We don't know a lot about Spencer, except that he loves bikes and hates light. Caroline Jess and Caroline aren't very happy around each other. Nick asked Jess to be his fake girlfriend so he didn't have to be alone around her at a wedding. Jess pretends to be more snobby towards her, becoming very protective of Nick after Winston and Schmidt have a go at her for leaving him alone with Caroline. This possesive behaviour is shown again when Nick calls Caroline over because he is lonely; Jess reacts quite negatively to it. Gallery Jess' Rental Application References Category:Characters Category:Content Category:Roommates Category:Female Roommates